Rejeter & aimer
by Ellyssa17
Summary: Bella progressive, mais est rejeter par le pack, elle s'enfuit et se fait attraper par les Volturi et disparaît. Quinze ans plus tard, les Volturi se déplace à Forks pour les Cullen. Que se passera-t-il quand il rencontreront les Cullen et leurs alliés, les loups ?


**Titre** : Rejeter et aimer.

 **Auteur** : Ellyssa

 **Disclamer** : Le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas, seule cette histoire et certains personnages, m'appartiennent.

 **Résumé** : Bella progressive, mais est rejeter par le pack, elle s'enfuit et se fait attraper par les Volturi et disparaît. Quinze ans plus tard, les Volturi se déplace à Forks pour les Cullen. Que se passera-t-il quand il rencontreront les Cullen et leurs alliés, les loups. Bella/Démétri

.

.

Chapitre 1.

.

.

 _ **POV Bella**_

Je suis coucher au fond de l'une des rares grottes de la forêt de Forks. Je l'ai découverte quelques jours plus tôt et m'y rends chaque fois que je veux être seul et avoir un peut de calme. Je relève la tête en sentant le pack progressive. Ils n'ont pas détecter ma présence car contrairement à eux, j'ai la capacité de masquer mon esprit aux leurs. Ils ne peuvent ni voir, ni entendre mes pensées si je ne le désire pas. Je sais qu'ils sont tous là, ils ne savent pas que j'ai connaissance de leurs réunions. Ils pensent que je ne l'ai pas découvert comme je ne dis rien. Ils se croient si fort pour masquer leurs pensées, mais j'ai connaissance de tout. Je sais tous ce qu'ils se cachent les uns des autres, alors qu'eux ne savent rien de ce que je cache. Je ne leurs ais jamais dit, pourquoi le ferais-je ? Ils n'ont pas confiance en moi et me déteste. Pour eux je suis la " bâtarde ", " l'amant des sangsues ". Pourquoi bâtarde, tout simplement parce que je suis l'enfant illégitime de Joshua Uley et Renée. Quand Charlie à su que je n'étais pas sa fille, il m'a mit à la porte. Renée m'a renier pour avoir mis à jour sa tromperie et le pack m'a fermer sa porte. Jacob ne veut plus me voir, Sam, mon propre frère, me hait pour quelque chose dont je ne suis pas responsable. Je n'ai plus rien, plus personne. Je n'ai pas quitter ma grotte depuis quatre jours maintenant. Les seuls habit que je porte quand je reprend forme humaine, sont ceux que j'avais quand Charlie ma mit à la rue il y a six mois. Je sens la colère dans l'esprit de la meute. Ils ont encore trouver la trace de Victoria et la poursuivent, mais elle se joue d'eux encore une fois. Je sais que c'est moi qu'elle veux et elle sais que je suis encore en vie et à Forks car elle sent mon odeur dans la forêt. Je me nourris d'animaux pour survivre et laisse mon odeur dans la forêt. Non, seulement ça fait chier Victoria car elle ne me trouve pas, mais le pack aussi, car ils n'arrivent pas à mettre la main sur moi. Et voilà, encore une fois, Victoria leurs a échapper. Le pack est frustré et moi j'en ris. Je laisse doucement échapper mon amusement à travers le lien. Ça aussi ça les fait chier.

 _« Vous avez senti ? »_

 _« Bella... »_

 _« Trouvez là. »_

Ils ne me trouverons pas. Non, car je refuse de me laissez contrôler par eux. Je reçois un sentiment nouveau à travers le lien. Un mélange d'inquiétude et d'amour à l'évocation de mon nom, mais non, je dois me tromper. Je relève la tête, je sens une odeur étrangère près de ma grotte. Je me relève en grognant. D'un pas prudent, je sors à l'air libre et m'élance en direction de l'odeur. J'arrive à une clairière où un avion est en attente. J'aperçois un homme descendre de cet avion et regarder dans ma direction. Je croise ses yeux et mon monde s'est arrêter. Il ne tourne plus que pour cet homme aux magnifique yeux écarlates. Oh dieu, je viens d'imprimer sur un vampire. Le vampire me sourit, je recule dans le but de m'enfuir, mais me retrouve face un groupe de trois autres vampires qui me bloque le passage. Je gémis de frustration et tente une sortie, mais le plus costaud du groupe m'arrête et d'un mouvement, m'envoie percuter un arbre. Je gémis, mais cette fois de douleur. Ma concentration c'est brisé avec ma rencontre avec l'arbre, brisant ainsi ma barrière empêchant le pack de se connecter à moi. Ils voient alors ma douleur et les trois vampires face à moi avant que je ne perde connaissance. Voilà ce que j'ai toujours su, que ma mort viendrait des mains de vampires.

.

.

Je me sens engourdis et je ressens une atroce douleur dans tout mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve dans... une cage. Vraiment, ils m'ont mit dans une cage ? Je soupire, ma cage, se trouve au milieux d'une grande salle richement décorer avec trois trône en face de moi. Je me met debout et me rends compte que je porte une robe verte qui m'arrive à mis cuisse. Je cherche autours de moi, je sais qu'on m'observe, mais je ne vois personne. C'est frustrant, serais-je devenue le nouveau jouet des vampires ? Je croise mes bras et m'assis au sol. S'ils veulent me regarder, qu'ils le fassent, s'ils veulent me tuer, qu'ils le fassent, je n'ai plus rien à perdre, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Je fronce les sourcils, je n'arrive plus à sentir le pack. C'est bien ma veine. Évidemment quand j'ai besoin d'eux, il n'y a plus personne. Quelqu'un se met à applaudir. Je relève la tête en direction du bruit, mais je ne vois rien.

« **Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons nous là ?** Demanda une voix joyeuse. »

J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois rien. Je soupire.

« **Une pauvre crétine qui trouve encore le moyen de se retrouver dans une mauvaise situation. Encore,** lâchais-je avec ironie. »

« **Vous êtes très intéressante, jeune fille. Regel !** Déclara la voix. »

Un vampire aux cheveux noir et aux yeux écarlates apparus devant moi. Je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je n'ai pas besoin de demander qui il est, je le sais déjà. Aro Volturi. J'ai vraiment la poisse, de tous les covens, il a fallut que se soit celui des Volturi. Peu à peu, les autres Volturi apparaissent comme par magie. Je regarde légèrement les vampires qui m'entoure, mais ne vois aucun regard hostile, seulement de la prudence et un peu de peur. Je ricane intérieurement, c'est moi qui suis prisonnière dans une cage et c'est eux qui ont peur. Ironique. Un d'entre eux attire mon regard plus que les autres, dès que je le vois, plus rien n'a d'importance. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Marcus Volturi s'approcher de moi. Il me regarde puis regarde mon empreinte. Il tend sa main à Aro qui la prend, fronce les sourcils au bout de quelques secondes et me fixe. Caïus se lève de son trône et les rejoint.

« **Vous ne sentez pas comme un loup garou, pourtant vous en êtes un,** déclare amèrement Caïus. »

« **Je ne suis pas un loup-garou, je suis un shifter. Je ne suis pas sujet à l'emprise de la lune et je sais me contrôler. Je peux me** **transformer** **à volont** **é** **, je suis plus forte et plus rapide qu'un être humain et si je ne sens pas comme eux, c'est parce que je suis différente.** **J** **e... j'ai du venin de vampire dans les veines, j'ai été mordu avant de devenir un putain de loup** , finis-je en hurlant de colère face à cette partie de moi qui à détruit ma vie. »

Caïus me regarde calmement et s'avance à mon niveau.

« **Que seriez-vous prête à faire pour vivre ?** Me demande Caïus. »

A la surprise de tout le monde, j'éclate de rire.

« **Rien,** répondis-je. **Je ne** **suis** **prête à rien pour vivre. Je n'ai plus rien qui me retiens** **à la vie** **. Famille.** **A** **mis. Rien. Je n'ai rien,** hurlais-je. **Vous pouvez me tuer si c'est votre choix, je ne ferais rien pour vous en empêcher. La mort sera une délivrance comparer à cette vie de misère.** »

Une larmes coula sur sa joue, suivit par tant d'autres. Ces mots avaient surprit et choquer tout le monde, si bien qu'un silence s'installa. Caïus ouvrit violemment la cage et à la surprise de tous, me prit dans ses bras. Je me mise à pleurer contre lui, laissant toute ma tristesse se déverser à travers mes cris et pleures. Caïus me serra contre lui tout le long de ma crise, me disant des mots apaisants. Je finis par m'endormir dans ses bras, mais pas avant d'être sûr d'une chose. Aujourd'hui, fut le jour où Bella Swan cesserait d'exister.

.

.

 _ **POV Extérieure**_

Il fut quinze ans depuis la mort d'Isabella Swan Uley. Le pack avait pleurer sa mort, s'en voulant pour cela, car s'ils ne l'avaient pas rejeter, Bella serait peut être encore en vie. Trois ans plus tard, les Cullen furent de retour à Forks dans l'espoir de renouer avec Bella, mais celle-ci n'était plus. À la surprise de tous, Jacob Black avait imprimer sur le nouvel ajout du coven Cullen. Nessie. La jeune fille avait récemment été transformer en vampire et prit en charge par les Cullen. Le pack avait eu du mal à passer au dessus, mais pour le bien de Jacob, ils avaient mit leur haine de côté. Les loups et les Cullen travaillaient maintenant ensemble pour protéger Forks et la Push. Ils avaient apprit à se connaître et à s'apprécier, mais parfois, une présence manquait et chacun à sa manière, se souvenait de Bella. Vampires et loups passaient souvent du temps ensemble, ce qui venait à les conduire en ce jour à la prairie, où une partie de base-ball était en cour, jusqu'à ce que Alice se fige et obtienne une vision. Elle venait de prévenir tout le monde de l'arriver des Volturi et qu'il était trop tard pour fuir, quand ceux-ci entrèrent dans la prairie. Les loups se réunir derrière les Cullen, en attente. Les trois rois étaient présent devant les gardes avec une quatrième personne, masqué sous une cape noir et argenté. Son visage n'était pas visible, mais ont pouvait entendre son cœur battre, ce qui surprit les Cullen. Ce qui les surprit encore plus, fut que cette personne portait un médaillon royal au armoiries de Caïus Volturi et se tenait à ses côtés. Ainsi que son aura meurtrière et dangereuse. Carlisle s'avança prudemment pour saluer les rois.

« **Aro, Caïus, Marcus. C'est un plaisir de vous voir, mais puis-je demander quel est le motif de votre visite ?** »

Caïus ricana, tandis qu'il porta un bref regard à la silhouette à ses côtés. Un grognement menaçant sortit du capot de cette personne. Les loups se figèrent, reconnaissant le grognement de l'un de leur congénère. Caïus siffla contre la silhouette qui se tut immédiatement. L'un des gardes s'était aussi approcher et avait poser une main sur son épaule, qui eu pour effet d'alléger son Aura.

« **Carlisle, mon ami, j'aimerais te dire qu'il s'agit d'une visite de courtoisie, mais malheureusement,** **ça** **ne l'** **est** **pas. Vous avez certainement dû entendre parler des meurtres qui on eu lieu à Seattle dernièrement ?** »

« **Oui, nous en avons eu vent par les informations, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec nous.** »

« **Et pourtant, il a tout avoir,** déclara Marcus. »

« **Je ne comprend pas,** s'inquiéta Carlisle. **En quoi cela a tout avoir avec nous ?** »

« **Victoria.** »

Ce ne fut qu'un murmure, mais il fut entendu par tous. Les loups et les Cullen grognèrent à l'encontre des Volturi.

« **Victoria a disparue de notre territoire depuis 8 ans, nous n'avons plus de nouvelle de cette sangsue depuis. Elle n'est plus notre entreprise aussi longtemps qu'elle reste loin de nous, auquel cas, il ne restera que des cendres,** cracha Jacob. »

« **Jerk,** prononça l'inconnu. »

Les loups et les Cullen, à l'exception de deux d'entre eux, ne comprirent rien de l'insulte destiner à Jacob Black. La compagne de Jacob, avait quand à elle très bien comprit et avant que quiconque ne puissent réagir, elle c'était élancer sur l'inconnu. Sa famille se figea sous le choc. Nessie avait le don de pouvoir figé ses ennemis, de sorte de toujours gagner ses combats, mais en cet instant, le don de Nessie ne lui fut d'aucune utilité. La jeune vampire était maintenu à la gorge par l'inconnu, dont seul ses lèvres étaient visibles à cet instant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« **Tu est pathétique fillette. Je pourrais te réduire en lambeau et tout les dons que tu pourrait posséder ni feront rien.** »

Les Cullen et Quileute prirent peur pour la jeune femme. L'inconnu s'approcha doucement de la vampire et inspira son odeur.

« **Tien donc,** **tu es accoupler à Jake. Comme c'est intéressant.** »

Les loups se figèrent en reconnaissant la voix de l'inconnu. Cette voix n'était autre que celle de Bella.

« **Gracie, ma chère nièce préférer, veut-tu bien libéré cette enfant et la rendre aux siens.** »

« **Je suis ta seule nièce, oncle Aro.** »

« **C'est bien ce que je dis,** soupira-t-il. »

Gracie relâcha la compagne du loup qui fut éjecter dans les airs et atterri gracieusement dans les bras de son compagnon. Gracie enleva son capot et dévoila son visage. Elle s'empêcha de ricaner aux visages de choc des personnes qu'elle avait autrefois connu. Face à eux se tenait nul autre que Bella Swan, mais avec quelques différences. Ses cheveux autrefois entièrement bruns étaient désormais parsemer de mèches argentés, ses yeux chocolats étaient maintenant un mélange de doré et écarlate et elle portait une cicatrice sur sa joue gauche.

« **Bella,** l'appelèrent certains Quileute et Cullen. »

Gracie grogna contre eux, ne se rappelant que trop bien leur rejet. Le garde qui se tenait derrière elle un peut plus tôt, vint placer un bras autour de sa taille et la tira contre son torse. Il plongea dans son cou et Gracie se calma en sentant de doux baiser sur sa peau. Elle ferma les yeux et se cala dans les bras de son compagnon. Tous purent voir la jeune femme se calmer.

« **Veuillez pardonner notre principessa, elle a un tempérament de feu. Gracie chérie,** Bella grogna en réponse et ouvrit ses yeux pour fixer Aro. **Pourquoi n'irait-tu pas vérifié les environs avec Démétri, Jane et Alec ?** »

Bella se détacha des bras du garde et enleva sa cape. Tous purent alors voir de nombreuse cicatrice sur le corps de Bella. Sans se préoccuper des regards, elle s'élança et progressive à quelques pieds des Cullen et Quileute, sans même un regard pour eux. À la place d'une jeune fille, se tenait maintenant un immense et magnifique loup noir au reflet argent. Ses yeux étaient un mélange d'or et de pourpre. Elle était aux yeux de tous le plus beau loup qu'ils avaient jamais vu. Trois vampires, dont celui qui semblait proche d'elle, la rejoignirent. Aussi les quartes s'élancèrent dans les bois et disparurent à travers la forêt.

« **Était-ce Isabella Swan ?** Demanda prudemment Carlisle aux Volturi. »

« **Elle s'appelle Gracie,** siffla Caïus. **Isabella est morte et vous feriez bien de vous en rappelez. Si l'un de vous blesse ma fille à nouveau comme vous l'avez fait par le passé, vous le regretterez,** les avertit le roi. **La seul raison pour laquelle nous ne vous avons pas puni est qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas**. »

« **Allons, allons, mon frère, n'effraie donc pas nos amis,** lui dit Aro en souriant. **Maintenant, parlons ! Nous allons nous occuper de Victoria et de son armée qu'elle a créer pour vous détruire et vous allez nous y aider. N'est-ce pas ?** »

« **Oui, bien sûr,** confirma Carlisle. »

Aro acquiesça et se tourna vers la forêt pour voir ses gardes et sa nièce revenir. Une garde s'approcha de Bella, sa cape à la main et la drapa autour d'elle, alors qu'elle reprenait forme humaine, la cachant à la vu de tous. Une autre garde lui tendit une simple robe noir qu'elle enfila avant de mettre sa cape sur ses épaules et de rejoindre les Volturi.

« **Aucune trace de présence étrangère maître,** déclara Démétri. »

Les rois acquiescèrent.

« **Bien, Cullen, Loup, nous vous enverrons un messager pour les détails.** »

« **Pardonnez-moi, mais où allez vous vivre ?** Demanda Carlisle. »

« **Nous avons prit soin de louer une demeure à l'extérieur de Forks. Sur ce, bonne journée à tous,** rétorqua Marcus avant de se détourner avec ses frères et la plupart de la garde. »

Bella était rester sur place à observer ses anciens amis, ceux qu'elle avait un jour considérer comme une famille. Elle regarda les Cullen, ceux qui avaient prétendus qu'elle était l'une des leurs et qui l'avaient abandonner sans aucun remord. Elle fixa les Quileute qui l'avaient rejeter pour son affiliation avec des vampires, ces mêmes vampires avec qui ils se tenaient aujourd'hui et pour qui l'un d'eux était en amour avec l'un de leur loup. Ils l'avaient rejeter pour avoir aimer un vampire et il accepter Jacob qui faisait la même chose. Bella fut ravit d'avoir trouver un compagnon et une famille en la présence des Volturi quand elle voyait l'injustice qui ce trouvait devant elle.

« **Gracie ?** »

« **Questo è ingiusto,** murmura-t-elle avec tristesse. »

Démétri la prit dans ses bras et il parti avec le reste des gardes et Bella dans ses bras.

« **Qu'a-t-elle dit ?** Demanda Leah la seule louve de la meute qui avait phaser après la disparition de Bella. »

« **C'est injuste,** lui répondit Nessie. **C'est ce qu'elle a dit, mais pourquoi ?** »

Les Quileute baissèrent la tête à l'exception de quatre d'entre eux. Eux savaient bien, ils avaient comprit. Leah fixa les plus anciens membres du pack avec colère.

« **Je ne suis pas étonner qu'elle soit avec les Volturi après ce que vous lui avait fait.** **Franchement, vous me dégoûtez, et vous les premiers.** Leah se tourna vers Sam. **Tu est son frère de sang et tu l'a rejeter comme une vulgaire inconnue. Elle n'est pas responsable des erreur de vos parents et pourtant c'est elle qui a tout subit en silence. Est-ce qu'elle vous a même dit que Charlie l'avait jeter dehors ? Non, parce qu'aucun de vous n'a prit soin de lui parler ou même de la connaître. Quand à toi,** elle fit face à Jacob, **tu était son meilleur ami et tu l'a trahit. As-tu seulement vu la tristesse dans ses yeux ou sa voix ? Vous l'avez rejeter pour avoir aimer un vampire ? Alors pourquoi ne pas avoir rejeter Jacob ? Pourquoi lui avoir accorder ce que vous avez refuser à Bella ? Vous êtes des hypocrites, je comprendrais que Bella vous haïsse et je suis bien contente de voir qu'elle a trouver un compagnon, car je ne doute pas que ce vampire soit son imprégné quand on voit comment elle le regarde, c'est la façon dont vous, vous regardez vos propres imprégné. Quand a vous Cullen, vous prétendiez l'aimer, qu'elle faisait parti de votre famille. Une famille n'abandonne pas ces membres,** hurla Leah. **Je vais aller courir, sa m'évitera d'arracher vos têtes d'idiots.** »

Leah couru vers la forêt et progressive, suivit par son frère, Seth, Collin et Brady. Le reste du pack et les Cullen en restèrent bouche bée et remplit de remords.

.

.

 _ **POV Bella**_

Je pleurais en silence dans les bras de Démétri, alors qu'il me raccompagnait au manoir Volturi à la sorti de Forks. Dès qu'ont franchit la barrière, mon père vint me prendre dans ses bras et me consolé comme la première fois que nous nous étions rencontrer. En quinze ans, j'avais acquis un compagnon qui prenait soin de moi, un père aimant au delà de ce que j'avais connu avec Charlie, une mère qui prenait son rôle au sérieux, pas comme René ou cela avait était à moi de jouer son rôle dans notre relation. Là où Sam et le pack aurait dû être ma famille, les Volturi l'étaient devenues. J'avais apprit à mettre mes sentiments pour mon passé de côté, mais les revoir aujourd'hui était plus dur que je le croyais, surtout en les voyant si unis. Vampires et loups. Ils m'avaient refuser ce que aujourd'hui ils accordaient pour l'un d'eux. Ce fut une preuve qu'une fois de plus, je n'étais pas l'une des leurs. S'ils m'avaient aimer, ne serait-ce qu'un peut, ils m'auraient accepter comme ils acceptaient Jake et sa compagne. En fin de compte, ils ont raison, je suis la bâtard et n'aurais jamais ma place parmi eux. Alors que je continuais de pleurer dans les bras de mon père, quatre loups que je ne connaissais pas sortir de la forêt. Je séchais mes larmes et leurs fis face. Après s'être assurer que nous avions eu vent de leurs présences, ils retournèrent derrière les arbres pour se changer. Une femme et trois hommes nous firent face.

« **Bonjour, veuillez nous excuser de vous avoir suivit. Je m'appelle Leah et voici Seth, Collin et Brady. Nous avons phaser après ton départ, Bel.. Gracie. Nous savons ce que les autres t'ont fait et... enfin, ont a toujours trouver injuste qu'il accepte Jacob et Nessie quand ils n'ont pas hésiter à te rejeter. Si tu est d'accord et ta famille, bien sûr, ont aimerait apprendre à te connaître.** »

Je restais muette face à ses paroles. J'avais perdu espoir d'être un jour accepter parmi le pack et ses quatre là m'acceptaient ? Je regardais ma famille qui me souriait. Mon père hocha la tête pour me faire savoir son consentement. Je souris et couru droit sur Leah, la prenant au dépourvu. Nous nous retrouvâmes toute les deux sur le sol en riant. Leah me serra dans ses bras, bien vite rejoint par les trois autres Loups. Pour la première fois, je me sentais accepter par le pack et même s'il n'était que quatre, j'étais heureuse.

 _Je suis Isabella Gracie Volturi, fille du Roi Caïus et de la Reine Athenodora Volturi, épouse et compagne de Démétri et unique Princesse de Voltera._


End file.
